Young Time
by Shees
Summary: Naruto observaba cada movimiento de su profesor de Literatura, a Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru. AU.


Title: Young Time.  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto.

* * *

** .**

"_Nada puede mejor curar el alma que los sentidos, y nada puede curar mejor los sentidos que el alma. Para volver a ser joven, no tiene uno más que repetir sus errores. Para mí la Belleza es la maravilla de las maravillas. Únicamente la gente limitada no juzga por las apariencias. ¡Juventud! ¡Juventud! No hay absolutamente nada en el mundo como la juventud_."

La clase se mantenía sería mientras un joven seguía citando. La forma suave y fluida de hablar. Él es el tipo de persona que siempre respetaba puntos y comas al leer en voz alta. Quien levantaba la mano al querer responder una pregunta difícil. Y el que guardaba silencio cuando Sasuke Uchiha, de gran conocimiento, continuaba la clase. Hablando de forma maravillosa de algunos títulos de libros comerciales, como los que no.

"Gracias, Naruto. Siempre es un placer escucharte cuando lees." Sasuke Uchiha, su joven maestro de Literatura, lo felicitó y él con mucho gusto le sonrió, como cada vez lo hacía al terminar de leer por el más pequeño párrafo.

"Hoy, como todos fueron participativos, les daré los últimos 5 minutos de descanso y después podrán irse ya." El siempre tan considerado, pensó Naruto. Después de eso, el salón volvió a su ruido original, los bancos siendo arrastrados, las risas chillonas de las chicas y cada conversación banal y estúpida que llegaba a los oídos del rubio.

Esos 5 minutos fueron algo para Naruto. Observar como su maestro guardaba sus libros y notas de la clase en su maletín de cuero, con ese aspecto gastado y descolorido, pero con la delicadeza en que lo hacía, fue como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo para él, así fue como descubrió la razón que iba a esa clase, por lo menos eso fue lo supuso el rubio.

Literatura nunca fue la materia extra que le hubiera gustado tomar. Simplemente no le importaba lo que pensaban otras personas y lo expresaran en un pedazo de papel como Aristóteles, Platón y entre otros filósofos Griegos de gran importancia social. Claro que conocía todo sobre ellos, lo que veía en Ciencias sociales fue suficiente para tener algún estúpido debate entre sus compañeros, pero fuera de eso no le importaba, ni siquiera le importaba o recordaba algo de ellos fuera del instituto.

Nunca por su mente le pudo pasar ser bueno en esas materias, porque bueno, lo que él quería ser, estaba seguro que lo único que leería y escribiría, sería un contrato con una buena empresa artística, y bueno, su firma en la parte inferior izquierda.

Sin embargo; seguía dudando. Joder.

Sasuke Uchiha le quitaba su sueño, lo arrebata, lo pisoteaba y podía jurar que le escupía. Sin duda eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente. Su profesor de literatura pasaba por su mente, fue gracioso cuando Naruto analizó eso.

Naruto era muy participativo, sí. Pero fuera de eso, nunca había hablado con Sasuke Uchiha. Era incansable, delicado y olía bien, olía muy bien.

La clase de teatro estaba a 3 salones del de literatura, pero cuando quería pasarse la clase de Sasuke Uchiha, simplemente no podía, no lo malinterpreten, él no estaba enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, sólo era esa extraña sensación de querer verlo y hablar con él, hacerlo su amigo y demostrar que él tenía un futuro fuera de la vida de un artista. Demostrar que puede ser tan bueno en la vida como Sasuke Uchiha. No era envidia, _por supuesto_ que no, ¿Naruto teniendo envidia de alguien? No era eso, era algo diferente que no podía ser descrito en palabras, que ellas se quedaban cortas a todo lo quería decía Naruto, por lo que prefiere mejor quedarse callado y ver las acciones de Sasuke Uchiha, el maestro talentoso que terminó con magnificas calificaciones su carrera. Mentalmente le aplaudió.

No era envidia, porque él no sentía coraje al hablar o pensar en todo lo bueno en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Su propia vida era igual de buena. Tenía a Shikamaru, su novio, al quien amaba mucho. Que arriesgaría su vida cual Julieta por su Romeo. –La literatura le seguía afectado en ocasiones− Sasuke Uchiha no tenía a alguien por quien arriesgar su vida o tal vez si: por ése feo maletín de cuero gastado.

Se río entre dientes

Porque su maestro cuidaba tanto ése maletín, tal vez era algo valioso para él. Tal valioso como todos esos libros viejos que llevaba dentro.

Una vez su padre le había dicho que las personas gastaban su dinero en algo que los hacían sentir bien, unos gastaban su dinero en cigarros, aunque su vida se acortaría 15 años, otros en prostitutas, hasta algunos en libros, eran caros, muy caros, pero lleno de sentimientos, pensamientos únicos y especiales.

Aunque él no gastaría su dinero en libros, sobre todo porque cuando fue a una librería a su pasada cita con su novio, vio realmente el precio de estos. Algunos con delicadas páginas y párrafos sin fin.

El timbre había sonado hace varios minutos. Pero Naruto esperó a que todos sus compañeros salieran, hasta que no quedara ni un alma merodeando por el aula. Esperó, hasta que la parejita que se sentaba en los pupitres del final a besarse y manosearse salieron.

Sasuke Uchiha lo miró con curiosidad ya que usualmente el rubio era unos de los primeros en salir y huir a hacer lo mismo que la parejita del final con Shikamaru, pero ellos por lo menos tenían la prudencia de esconderse. El joven maestro los había visto unas cuantas veces juntos, y conocía a Shikamaru, ya que también imparte la materia en su clase. La primera vez que los vio pensó que eran amigos, pues los dos eran como polos opuestos para tener una relación amorosa. Justo cuando iba irse, los dos se carcajearon y se besaron. Tan raros, pensó.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha tenía cosas que hacer, no podía quedarse sentado y ver a Naruto haciendo lo mismo que él.

"¿Naruto, necesitas algo?" preguntó sin querer sonar cuan extrañado se encontraba.

El rubio tomó su mochila, colgándolo en su hombro derecho y caminó unos cuantos pasos para estar más cerca de Sasuke. Cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, observó más de cerca el maletín. Verdaderamente era más feo de cerca.

"Sólo quería decirle que su clase fue muy buena el día de hoy…" Comentó sin vacilación. "También quería decirle que ha cambiado la expectativas que tenía de mí mismo. Los pequeños detalles que estaban casi brillando frente mío, pero yo quise ignorar por ser tan llamativos, usted sabe…" Prosiguió con sencillez.

"Eso es algo bueno, Naruto. No todos prestar atención a su alrededor." Sasuke Uchiha le sonrió.

"También quería decirle que ya sé que es lo que siento por usted… " Está vez, Naruto vaciló, pensó lo que iba a decir tan detalladamente.

Y Sasuke sólo lo miró sorprendido, esperando la oración cortada en pleno clímax.

"Admiración, Sasuke Uchiha." Susurró sólo para que su maestro de Literatura pudiera escuchar. Ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Naruto!" Ambos, sobresaltados miraron hacia dónde provenía la voz y ahí estaba el novio de Naruto, con unos cuantos libros resguardados en sus brazos.

"Tengo que irme…" Naruto dijo sonriéndole a Sasuke y se dirigió a Shikamaru que posó los libros en un brazo y con la otra tomó la mano del rubio, llevándolo de regreso a su casa.

Sasuke Uchiha ahí se quedó sentado, mirando todos los pupitres vacíos y cuestionándose porque la juventud sigue con sus pensamientos enfermizos y caprichos tontos.

Se levantó, tomó su maletín y salió del aula con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, porque Naruto Uzumaki acababa de hacer su día, porque ese día le había recibido una llamada con una noticia no muy grata y pensó que la gente era tan ignorante que no pensaba en los pequeños detalles que cambian a éste vil mundo y con lo más mínimo podían hacer sonreír hasta en los momentos más duros de la vida.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su auto, entró, tiró su maletín en el asiento del copiloto y mientras ajustaba el espejo delantero, vio a Shikamaru y Naruto besándose delicadamente en un banco, simplemente disfrutando su inocente juventud.

Y entonces él arrancó el coche y se fue, esperando que el siguiente día hubiera un mejor cambio.

* * *

- Uno: mencioné tanto a Sasuke, porque es la forma en que Naruto piensa de él, para Naruto; Sasuke es tan perfecto a sus ojos, que descartan algo tan importante, podría afectar.

- Dos: tengo una segunda parte como porno. lol bueno 'Sasuke es profesor, Naruto su alumno, sólo falta el porno.' no lo agregue porque bueno... cambiaría el sentido de todo lo anterior. (?) bueno..aún así no marqué la historia como -complete-.

- Tres: necesito mucho mpreg~ c:

Adiós.


End file.
